


Cold lips and warm hearts

by Smowkie



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cuddling & Snuggling, First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-11
Updated: 2017-09-11
Packaged: 2018-12-26 13:07:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12059589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smowkie/pseuds/Smowkie
Summary: The rain started strong and then it quickly increased and Derek was soaked down to his underwear after just a couple of minutes. It was chilly in the rain as they hurried back towards his house, but Stiles kept laughing every now and then, and Derek couldn’t help smiling either.“This is crazy,” Stiles said and grinned at Derek.





	Cold lips and warm hearts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Skyrose_Catara_Danza](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skyrose_Catara_Danza/gifts).



> And it's a birthday again! Happy birthday Sky, I hope your day is amazing! =D
> 
> (I'm so sorry about the title. I blame my brain and [Unelore](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Unelore).)
> 
>  
> 
> English is not my first language, this is unbetaed.  
> Any and all mistakes are my own, please leave them alone.

“What does it smell like?” Stiles asked as he walked next to Derek through the woods.

“I don’t know, it’s… I don’t know,” Derek said, a little frustrated. “I can smell it right now and yet it’s like it’s… evading me? I can’t tell where it’s from and just when I think I know what it smells like it… changes? I can’t explain, it’s annoying.”

They were doing a patrol around Derek’s land because of the strange eluding smell. Derek had sensed it right before Stiles showed up for their weekly movie night and when Stiles had asked about his frown Derek had told him about it. Stiles suggested they should go for a patrol, make sure everything was as it should, and Derek had agreed in relief. He wouldn’t be able to focus on a movie with that annoying unplaceable smell distracting him. 

“Do you sense anything else? Do you think it’s hostile?” Stiles asked and Derek shrugged. 

“I… don’t think so? I can’t… god, this is so annoying,” he muttered. 

Stiles grin was fond when he looked at Derek and Derek’s breath caught a little, god, he was so _beautiful_. He schooled his expression though, tried to not smile like a complete idiot.

“I can tell,” Stiles said. “It’s frustrating you a lot, isn’t it?”

“Oh god, so much,” Derek groaned.

Stiles smile faltered and he frowned instead. “You have the best nose though,” he said. “If you can’t pinpoint it none of the others will be able to either.”

Derek frowned too as they walked on in silence for a while. It was there, the smell, but he didn’t know where it came from and he didn’t know what it smelled like. It should scare him but mostly it just frustrated him. 

After a while Stiles spoke again, asked about Derek’s work, and then they talked as they walked. It was easy talking to Stiles these days and Derek appreciated it, that they were friends.

They had walked almost half an hour when a huge rain cloud rolled in and Derek groaned. 

“What?” Stiles asked, a little tensely. 

“It’s gonna rain,” Derek said with a sigh. 

“Oh. Wanna head back?” Stiles asked and looked up at the quickly darkening sky. 

“Yeah.” Derek changed directions to take them back to his house and Stiles easily followed where he steered them. “That was fast,” Derek said with a look at the dark cloud. 

“What was?” Stiles asked just as it started to rain. 

“The rain, where did it even come from?” Derek muttered and increased their speed. 

Stiles squinted up at the sky. “Man, we’re gonna be soaked,” he said and huffed a laugh.

The rain started strong and then it quickly increased and Derek was soaked down to his underwear after just a couple of minutes. It was chilly in the rain as they hurried back towards his house, but Stiles kept laughing every now and then, and Derek couldn’t help smiling either.

“This is crazy,” Stiles said and grinned at Derek.

It was crazy, the sky had been clear when they left Derek’s home, but as they hurried back it was filled with dark clouds and the rain was pouring down.

They didn’t talk much on the way back, but as they neared the yard Derek spoke.

“I’ll lend you some dry clothes, put yours in the dryer,” he said and Stiles smiled at him, his lips slightly blue tinted.

“Thanks,” he said. “I’m starting to feel like a popsicle.”

“You’re starting to look like one too,” Derek said and Stiles huffed a laugh.

Once inside they stepped out of their soaked shoes and left a trail of water after them all the way to Derek’s bedroom, where they both silently started to peel off their wet clothes. Stiles wobbled as he pulled off his jeans, then he straightened up just as Derek got his own jeans off. They were both standing there in their wet underwear and Derek saw Stiles swallow.

“Uh,” Derek said intelligible, then he cleared his throat. “Uh,” he repeated and Stiles nodded and swallowed again. “Sweats?” Derek eventually managed.

“Oh, uh. Yeah. Please,” Stiles said, then he put his hands on the hem of his underwear. “These are wet too, uh.” He started to pull them down and Derek cleared his throat and forced himself to look at the drawers instead of Stiles.

“Heh. Mine too,” he said awkwardly and pulled his own off too, and then they were standing there, completely naked. “I should probably get us towels,” Derek said then and hastily walked off to the linen closet to grab some.

When he turned back around Stiles was watching him, his eyes flicking up to Derek’s face and he blushed slightly, making Derek’s steps falter as he walked back. He held out a towel to Stiles, who took it with a crooked smile.

“Thanks,” he said and Derek nodded as he started to dry himself off.

“No problems,” he said.

Stiles kept looking at him as they toweled themselves off, but Derek only knew that because he kept looking at Stiles too, and when they were done Derek held his towel in front of himself to hide how affected he was by everything, and so did Stiles. Derek breathed in through his nose and yeah. Stiles smelled of arousal.

“I’ll get you some clothes,” Derek said and turned to the drawer again.

He got a pair of boxer briefs, a pair of sweats, a soft t-shirt, and socks that he held out for him. Stiles took them with a small smile, and Derek fumbled to step into a pair of boxer briefs himself. Suddenly Stiles hand was on his side and Derek flinched.

“Sorry,” Stiles said and took his hand away, and Derek closed his eyes.

“No, it’s okay,” he mumbled.

He knew Stiles found him attractive, and at that point that would be enough for Derek. It would most likely hurt in the long run, but he didn’t really want to care about the long run right then, right then he wanted to care about the moment he was in, about Stiles looking at him and touching him.

“Yeah?” Stiles asked and gently put his hand back on Derek’s side.

Derek nodded and opened his eyes to look at him. “Yeah,” he said.

Stiles hadn’t put on any clothes at all, but he was still holding the towel in front of himself, and he was… perfect. He was gorgeous, and his hand felt amazing on Derek’s side, despite how cold it was.Derek put his hand on Stiles’ side too and Stiles shivered a little. He had goose bumps all over his skin and he was cold to the touch as he leaned into Derek’s hand a little. 

“You’re so warm,” Stiles said quietly. 

“You’re so cold,” Derek said and Stiles laughed.

“You know what’s even better than dry clothes to warm me up?” Stiles said and looked at the bed. 

Derek took a step backwards, towards the bed, and held out his hand for Stiles as he smiled. “Yeah, I can think of something,” he said and Stiles grinned, then he bent down and stepped into the boxer briefs Derek had borrowed him. 

Derek was a little confused, but he didn’t complain when Stiles straightened up and pulled them on before walking right up to Derek. He kept walking, slowly pushing Derek back towards the bed as he put his hands on Derek’s sides and slid them around his back. 

When Derek’s leg touched the bed he stopped and put his arms around Stiles, who was smiling up at him as he closed the distance between them. 

“Can I?” he asked when their lips were just shy of touching. 

“Yeah,” Derek breathed and leaned in the last bit. 

Stiles’ lips were cold, but his tongue felt almost hot when it touched Derek’s lips, and when Derek opened his mouth Stiles moaned and held him tighter. The kiss was slow, almost careful, and Derek sighed contentedly into it as he pulled Stiles even closer. When they eventually pulled back Stiles’ smile was soft, and Derek turned a little to move the cover so they could climb into the bed. 

Stiles lay on his back and Derek smiled at him as he lay down on his side next to him and pulled the cover over them.

“Come here,” Stiles said and tugged a little at Derek, guiding him until he was almost lying on top of Stiles. “There, is that okay?” Stiles asked and Derek answered by kissing him again.

As they kissed Stiles alternated between carding his fingers through Derek’s hair, cupping his cheeks to gently steer his head, and stroking his hands over Derek’s back, sides, and arms. Derek was holding himself up on one elbow and he kept that hand on the side of Stiles’ head, his thumb stroking over Stiles’ cheek, and he trailed his other hand over Stiles’ shoulder and neck, sometimes cupping his other cheek or tangling his fingers in his hair. 

After kissing for a long time Stiles pulled back a little and smiled at Derek before leaning up to kiss the tip of his nose, and Derek smiled back. Stiles just held them there then, cradling Derek’s head in his big hands as he smiled up at him, and after a while Derek felt himself get nervous. 

“What do you want?” he asked quietly. 

“You,” Stiles said just as quietly, still smiling, but he didn’t move. 

“I’m right here,” Derek said, not knowing what to do. 

“I know, it’s amazing,” Stiles said softly. “You’re amazing. I just want to look at you, be close.” His smile faltered a little. “Is that okay?”

“Yeah, of course,” Derek said and Stiles’ smile returned. 

Derek moved a fraction so he could trail his hand down Stiles chest. He wanted to move the cover so he could look at him as he touched him, but Stiles was still so cold, so he looked at his face instead, but Stiles’ eyes were so… much. Derek didn’t know how to not drown in them when Stiles looked at him like that, so after a while he leaned down and nudged Stiles’ chin with his nose and Stiles immediately tilted his head back, giving Derek access to his neck. He trailed his nose over Stiles’ long throat, then he trailed soft kisses over it and Stiles moaned softly. 

Derek slowly moved his hand down Stiles’ torso as he kissed his neck, and Stiles had one hand in Derek’s hair as the other held onto his shoulder, but just when Derek nudged Stiles underwear he took the hand from his shoulder and took Derek’s wrist instead, stopping him, and Derek felt low grade panic building in his stomach. 

“Not right now?” Stiles asked and Derek kept his face against his neck. 

“Okay.” He swallowed roughly. “I’m sorry.”

“No, Derek, no,” Stiles said and let go of his wrist to cup his jaws and guide his head so he could look at him, and Derek closed his eyes. “Can you look at me?” Stiles asked softly and Derek swallowed and opened his eyes. 

Stiles smiled when Derek looked at him and he stroked his thumbs over Derek’s cheeks. 

“Hey,” he said, and Derek wanted to smile back, but he didn’t know what went wrong so he looked at the pillow next to Stiles’ head instead. 

“Hi,” he mumbled. 

“What’s wrong?” Stiles asked. 

“I thought you wanted, I’m sorry,” Derek said. 

“I do want,” Stiles said immediately. “I want so much, but I don’t want our first time sharing a bed to be the first time we have sex.”

Derek looked at him, and Stiles looked back, but the longer Derek looked the more uncertain he looked. 

“The first time,” Derek said eventually. 

“I mean, if you just want it to be a one time thing, I’m okay with that too,” Stiled said and Derek smiled at him. “I, uh, you’re smiling, I’m confused.”

“I do not want this to be a one time thing,” Derek said and Stiles smiled again. 

“No?” he asked. 

“No,” Derek confirmed. 

“And not just friends with benefits either, right?”

“Right,” Derek agreed and Stiles smile grew. 

“Can I call you my boyfriend?” he asked and Derek’s smile grew too. 

“I’d really like that,” he said. 

“Yeah?”

“Yeah,” Derek said and leaned down to kiss him again. 

“Hey, boyfriend?” Stiles said against his mouth and Derek didn’t even try to keep kissing him, his smile was too big. 

“Yes?”

“Wanna cuddle in bed and make out instead of watching a movie tonight?”

“I really do,” Derek said, then he nuzzled his face against Stiles’ neck and Stiles laughed. 

“Awesome,” he breathed as he carded his fingers through Derek’s hair. 

  


Outside the rain had stopped and the sky was clear again, and a small figure looked at them with a proud smile from the tree it was sitting in. 

“Finally,” it said, then it snapped its little fingers and disappeared.

**Author's Note:**

> If I have forgotten a tag you think I should add, please let me know!


End file.
